youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SET India
SET (Sony Entertainment Television) India is the YouTube channel of the Indian pay television network of the same name that is mostly composed of compilations/moments from Hindi Sony Entertainment Televison's shows and films. The network itself was launched in October 1995 and is owned by Sony Pictures Networks (formerly MSM Motion Pictures), a subsidiary of Sony Pictures Entertainment. The channel distributes several uploads daily, and it is one of the fastest growing YouTube channels in both subscribers and video views, gaining over 1.8 million subscribers and over 1.4 billion total video views monthly. Currently, the SET India YouTube channel is 6th most subscribed and the 3rd most viewed YouTube channel of all time. Sister Channels *SAB TV *LIV Kids Hindi *Sony AATH *Sony PAL *SonyLIV *Sony Marathi *Sony YAY! *Sony MAX *Sony ROX HD *Sony MIX Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: March 1, 2013 *2 million subscribers: July 16, 2013 *3 million subscribers: January 22, 2014 *4 million subscribers: February 16, 2015 *5 million subscribers: January 26, 2016 *6 million subscribers: June 9, 2016 *7 million subscribers: September 19, 2016 *8 million subscribers: November 19, 2016 *9 million subscribers: January 11, 2017 *10 million subscribers: February 24, 2017 *11 million subscribers: April 8, 2017 *12 million subscribers: May 23, 2017 *13 million subscribers: July 4, 2017 *14 million subscribers: August 12, 2017 *15 million subscribers: September 24, 2017 *16 million subscribers: November 3, 2017 *17 million subscribers: December 10, 2017 *18 million subscribers: January 10, 2018 *19 million subscribers: February 4, 2018 *20 million subscribers: March 2, 2018 *21 million subscribers: March 23, 2018 *22 million subscribers: April 11, 2018 *23 million subscribers: May 2, 2018 *24 million subscribers: May 23, 2018 *25 million subscribers: June 9, 2018 *26 million subscribers: June 26, 2018 *27 million subscribers: July 11, 2018 *28 million subscribers: July 26, 2018 *29 million subscribers: August 10, 2018 *30 million subscribers: August 24, 2018 *31 million subscribers: September 6, 2018 *32 million subscribers: September 20, 2018 *33 million subscribers: October 6, 2018 *34 million subscribers: October 21, 2018 *35 million subscribers: November 6, 2018 *36 million subscribers: November 21, 2018 *37 million subscribers: December 5, 2018 *38 million subscribers: December 23, 2018 *39 million subscribers: January 6, 2019 *40 million subscribers: January 19, 2019 *41 million subscribers: February 2, 2019 *42 million subscribers: February 16, 2019 *43 million subscribers: March 5, 2019 *44 million subscribers: March 20, 2019 *45 million subscribers: April 2, 2019 *46 million subscribers: April 16, 2019 *47 million subscribers: May 3, 2019 *48 million subscribers: May 19, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: March 29, 2014 *2 billion views: August 30, 2015 *3 billion views: March 13, 2016 *4 billion views: October 24, 2016 *5 billion views: on January 1, 2017 *6 billion views: February 24, 2017 *7 billion views: April 9, 2017 *8 billion views: May 24, 2017 *9 billion views: July 5, 2017 *10 billion views: August 17, 2017 *11 billion views: September 27, 2017 *12 billion views: November 10, 2017 *13 billion views: December 22, 2017 *14 billion views: January 26, 2018 *15 billion views: February 28, 2018 *16 billion views: March 27, 2018 *17 billion views: April 23, 2018 *18 billion views: May 20, 2018 *19 billion views: June 13, 2018 *20 billion views: July 7, 2018 *21 billion views: August 7, 2018 *22 billion views: August 26, 2018 *23 billion views: September 15, 2018 *24 billion views: November 2, 2018 *25 billion views: November 25, 2018 *26 billion views: December 16, 2018 *27 billion views: January 6, 2019 *28 billion views: January 26, 2019 *29 billion views: February 14, 2019 *30 billion views: March 8, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views